


剧团胡想1

by lovesnivy_raincatlife



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Other, 有一点暗示所以分了teen的级, 没有porn也没有plot, 没注意到就当它不存在没问题的
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesnivy_raincatlife/pseuds/lovesnivy_raincatlife
Summary: 格林剧团来到圣巢前的事。





	剧团胡想1

**Author's Note:**

> 爽文。  
> 和圣巢没关系的事情。  
> 和官方剧情里给的剧团剧情也没什么关系。  
> 提前预警本文包含一个突兀的停止。

  格林之子是剧团的宠儿。格林团长去哪儿都把格林之子抱在怀里。等到格林之子大了一些，他便会自己跑出来找剧团的虫们玩，把能闯的祸都闯遍了，剧团的亲族也不埋怨，都把他宠着。  
  格林之子愈发地调皮，有时一声招呼也不打就溜了出去，把剧团的大家伙儿给急的，地皮都翻起来找。格林团长却是无所谓的样子，坐在大扶手椅里闭目养神，也不准备剧本和演出，根本一副休假的模样。剧团的亲族能怎么办呢，只好尴尬地退出去，私底下还是有些心急。格林之子玩够了，大中午的才肯回来，带着一身的泥和一些伤痕。亲族赶忙给他洗干净，还没等擦干他幼小翅膀上的水珠，团长就把他叫了进去。也不知道说了什么。  
  从那之后，格林之子往外跑得越来越频繁，亲族们也知道管不住，何况团长也没说不许，便随他去了。想必团长大人的猩红之眼注视着孩子身边的一切。剧团里流传着这样的话。  
  日子慢慢过去，格林之子随着剧团去了不少地方，他的脚步有时会去到一些很远的角落，回来后分享探险经历的样子着实得意。亲族们也乐得在忙里偷个空闲，听他眉飞色舞地讲着故事。  
  只是有一天，日光寻常地消失在天边，格林团长的身影难得出现在剧团的入口。  
  见到孩子了吗。他的语气充满不寻常的焦急。  
  亲族纷纷摇头。守门的长颈虫说它记得格林之子出门后去的方向，格林团长却说这里不是问题。格林团长的眼睛在夜里聚焦成一条针细的缝。他让剧团守在原地，便孤身没入了黑夜中。  
  亲族们面面相觑，只能回到剧团里老实地等着。忐忑不安地度过了半夜，亲族梦魇突然现身，不由分说地拿走了仓库里的一些东西。不明所以的亲族们清点了一下，正好是能做一个梦魇灯的器材。

  “是那个……做描点会用到的火炬？”一个亲族新手茫然地问。它还从没见过那样的东西。  
  “别说是你，许多老手也没见过，毕竟那是据说用来开启一个邪恶仪式的机关。”亲族大师一边说一边捆柴，“我想见过那东西的家伙得好大岁数了吧。但这是题外话了。和你说，后来……”

  亲族们在剧团门口守了好久才等到格林团长归来。他的披风沾染了血污，怀里紧紧抱着昏迷的格林之子。亲族们赶忙上前想搭手，却被拒绝。格林团长一个人走回了内室。半天后他叫了几个梦魇亲族进去。再过了整整两天，才见格林团长出来。只有他一个，没有见着格林之子。

  “难道……夭折了吗？”亲族新手发问。  
  “这说的什么话，那时候他已经开始有团长大人那样的翅膀了。又不是小婴儿那样。”  
  亲族新手尴尬地闭上了嘴。这倒也不能怪它，它只见过和婴孩一样的格林之子。  
  “后来……后来只能说再没有亲族见过那一个格林之子了。团长大人也闭门不出。过了好久才重新踏上旅程的。我那时不过是个新手，都能感觉到气氛是要人命的压抑。噢，那时候你不也在吗，布鲁姆，你说是吧。”  
  搬着东西路过的布鲁姆突然被点名，他不方便停下来，只能含含糊糊地说好像是，就走了。  
  他走了好长一段路才到目的地，把重物放下。嗯，团长大人那段时间的确相当不对劲，剧团上下都察觉出来了。团长大人平时有什么突发情况可都是瞒着下属滴水不漏的。亲族梦魇被叫进去的时候可没有布鲁姆的份，他知道的也只有更后来，后来到都剧团换了好几个地方，几乎不会联想到和这件事还有关，所发生的事。  
  团长大人来喊他。布鲁姆很得格林团长的信任，因此他可以被允许进入团长大人的私室。那原本是寻常的惯例的事，但自从格林之子出事后就被暂停了，布鲁姆也不好多问，只是心里想着一切为了团长大人的需要。然后他就看见，团长大人早就修补清洗好的披风下面，露出一身狰狞的伤痕。若说是什么武器造成的，不很清楚。布鲁姆离开以后许久才反应过来，那些和他见过的被团长大人处死的虫儿身上的伤口类似，只是他没见过这样密布、细碎，难以辨别致命伤在哪的样式。  
  布鲁姆愣了一下，怎么会有致命伤呢，团长大人不还好好地在房间里吗。嗯，团长大人那段日子应当是在养伤。会叫他去说明已经恢复得不错了，而且他看团长大人的行动一点儿也不勉强，甚至比往常还要有劲。  
  和剧团其他的亲族一样，布鲁姆相信格林团长的火焰比什么都要强韧。

  待到格林团长重新抱着幼小的格林之子出现在众亲族的面前，剧团的人手已变动了不少，即使是留着的亲族也不会对先前的事多嘴什么。只是他们看得出，格林团长对格林之子的态度有些转变，不再像先前那样亲昵。这些亲族在心里偷偷地想，原来团长大人也是有感情的虫。  
  至于后来团长大人把刚学会飞的格林之子早早送了出去这出乎众亲族意料的事，那都是很长很长的后话了。

**Author's Note:**

> 给所有有缘看到这里的读者，这篇开放一切可能的情节往里填充，因为它是本质爽文。如果有特别爽的点子，不要吝啬，请顺便讲给我听！！  
> 会有和这个一样套路但是毫无关系的2。


End file.
